


to the ends of the earth; a true blessing

by meikun



Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Matching Bracelets, Poetic, Travel, Vignette, its only two but uhm anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikun/pseuds/meikun
Summary: 2 drabbles, illustrating small memories with aone and koganegawa. <3
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: 𝙝𝙦 𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠: aokoga/aogane ☆ 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086161
Kudos: 1





	to the ends of the earth; a true blessing

**Author's Note:**

> ok damn i’m purposely being short here ok 

He beams, seeing a friend(...?) come towards him. “ _You look so cozy, I’m jealous,_ ” he says

He was half asleep, but he couldn’t deny how angelic everything seemed in the dim morning sun. A cold winter morning often goes unappreciated.

“ _Are you ready?_ ” He asked again, smiling when the other nodded in silence, usual to his lack of speaking.

The train station was stuck in time, but he didn’t mind. He was alright.

Naïvely, he was in love. Wisely, it wasn’t in tragedy. 

To the ends of the earth, he would follow this silent boy’s footsteps, in an endless yearning. 

* * *

He held a bracelet to his chest, smiling brightly. _“It’s matching, Aone, we can match!”_

Gently, the other put it on, it tinkling quietly. He smiled. _“Thank you,”_ he said, with a faint blush dusting his face. 

_“Other people know that you’re mine, and I’m yours, and we’re ours, and…_ ” He simply throws himself into an embrace. 

_“Aone, I’m just— I just, I’m so happy that we’re— I just… love you, I love you,”_ he stutters, a smile in his voice.

Aone hugged back, in an even tighter grip. To be loved by Kogane was a true blessing, a miracle. 


End file.
